Bersemi Kembali
by Rona Zulfa
Summary: Rasa cinta yang rumit yang dialami Sakura, namun siapa sangka cinta rumit itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial bagi Sakura. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dialami seumur hidupnya, yang lebih jelas lagi semua ini disebabkan oleh si pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Bersemi Kembali**

Chapter 1: Prolog

~~ **SasuSaku Fic~~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Masashi Kishimoto does**

 **Pairings: Uchiha Sasuke & Sakura Haruno**

 **Warning: Maaf gaje dikit ^_^**

 **Happy reading! ^_^**

.

.

.

.

Matahari tampak akan memancarkan sinarya, terdengar suara decitan burung-burung yang ikut menambah keindahan pagi ini. Tampak seorang wanita tengah terlelap pada tidurnya, namun tak lama kemudian wanita itu terbangun. "nngghh.." lenguh sakura sembari mengeliat. Yap wanita itu adalah Sakura..err larat—Sakura Haruno. Ia bergerak melihat jam beker yang berada diatas meja tepat disamping kasurnya. "hm? Baru jam 05.30? masih pagi ternyata, mungkin aku ada waktu untuk mampir kesupermarket sebelum berangkat bekerja" omongnya pada diri sendiri. Tunggu-tunggu.. bekerja? Yap sekarang sakura telah bekerja lebih tepatnya lagi ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan Uzumaki, ya.. ia bekerja disana gara-gara dipaksa oleh sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Naruto, dan ketika sakura masuk bekerja di perusahaan Uzumaki ia langsung mendapatkan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi yaitu sekertaris perusahaaan Uzumaki... oke kembali ke laptop. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Sakura sekarang tak lagi tinggal bersama orangtuanya, melainkan ia sekarang tinggal di luar kota di sebuah kontrakan yang bagus namun tak berlebihan lebih tepatnya lagi sederhana. Setelah selesai merapikan diri, ia segera menuju ke pintu luar berniat untuk mampir kesebuah supermarket.

Ia membeli cukup banyak makanan, ia melirik ke jam arloji yang dipakainya "hah? Sudah pukul segini? Aku bisa-bisa terlambat nanti..!" paniknya saat selesai berbelanja. Ia hendak menyebrang jalan untuk mencari taksi, namun saat ia menyebrang tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah hampir menabraknya. "Aaaah!" teriaknya terkejut. Seorang pria bertubuh gagah turun dari mobil mewah itu. Sakura yang awal matanya terpejam karna akan ketabrak, tetapi saat dia membuka matanya ia membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut sungguh-sungguh terkejut, bagaimana ia tak terkejut. Pria itu.. Pria yang sakura cintai saat masa SMA dulu, pria yang menurutnya gagah, ganteng, keren, tapi itu kan dulu..Sakura sekarang membencinya, mengapa? Karna dulu pria itu pernah menolak cinta dari Sakura

 _ **Flashback**_

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan ngeri bahkan bisa saja kabur hahaha (sorry author salah minum obat)oke kembali lagi ke leptop.. Ia teringat saat kejadian tadi siang, ia menyelipkan surat cinta pertamanya dibuku seorang pemuda yang cukup menawan dimata sakura, Ia tak sabar akan reaksi sasuke nanti saat membaca surat cintanya ini.

 _From: Sakura Hauno_

 _To: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Hai sasuke.. mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kau bingung mengapa aku memberi surat ini padamu... Kau tahu? Selama hidupku aku belum pernah mengalami rasa cinta pada seseorang, rasa kasih sayang,menyukai,mengagumi.. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan semua hal itu..terhadapmu... Aku selalu memandangmu saat berada dikelas, dikantin,lapangan,dimanapun kau berada aku pasti memandangmu.. Sudah kupendam rasa cinta ini sendirian tanpa orang lain yang mengetahuinya, aku muak dengan semua rasa ini aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahumu, tetapi aku belum siap untuk menyatakan cinta ini..dan mungkin ini adalah saatnya aku menyatakan cintaku padamu sasuke, Aku mencintaimu sasuke..Aku menyayangimu..Aku menyukaimu sasuke... Kumohon terimalah pernyataan cintaku ini sasuke dan jadilah kekasih ku.._

Pada siang tadi ia sungguh percaya diri..ia percaya bahwa sasuke pun mencintainya, dan akan menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya. Namun siapa sangka pemuda berambun raven itu menolak pernyataan cinta sakura dengan mentah-mentah. Saat pulang sekolah pemuda itu menghampiri sakura yang sedang memakai sepatunya, awalnya sakura terkejut atas kehadiran sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapanya, sakura berpikir sasuke akan menyatakan cintanya juga pada sakura dan akan menembak sakura. Ternyata dugaan sakura salah. '' Hei kau sakura, kau tak usah repot-repot memberikan surat cinta padaku, Sebelum kau bertindak coba pikir terlebih dahulu tindakanmu, apa kau pikir dengan surat lecek ini aku akan menjadi kekasihmu?'' ucap sasuke. Sakura diam tak menjawab , tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas karna dengan tiba-tiba sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada kuping sakura, berniat untuk berbisik. '' Kau terlalu oercaya diri sakura, aku tak mencintaimu, aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu, bahkan aku tak ingin melihatmu. Aku tak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku karna kau buka tipe ku'' ucapnya sembari melesat pergi dari hadapan sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia sungguh-sungguh terkejut, bagaimana tidak.. perkataan sasuke tadi sangat menyakitkan. Sakura sadar bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai itu sebenarnya tidak mencintainya, bahkan pemuda itu tak ingin melihatnya. Hati sakura telah terluka, ia menangis. ' _untuk apa aku menangis gara-gara lelaki brengsek itu, lelaki yang tak mencintaiku'_ pikirnya sendiri. Ia sadar bahwa lelaki itu bukanlah lelaki yang ia cintai, melainkan musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya, bahkan ia berjanji untuk tak pernah mencintainya lagi

 _ **Off flashback**_

dan sekarang pria itu berada dihadapanya

 **Sasuke POV**

' _Astaga... aku hampir menabrak orang'_ benaknya. Aku segera turun dari mobil untuk melihat orang yang hampir ditabraku sekaligus aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Aku terkejut saat melihat orang yang yang hampir kutabrak ' _orang itu..sakura'_ benaku. Aku kaget melihat sakura yang memejamkan matanya, sambil meringis kesakitan, walaupun tidak ketabrak namun tetap saja itu membuat sakura kaget dan terjatuh diatas aspal. Terrnyata sakura sekarang beda jauh dari saat masa SMA, sakura sekarang cantik, bahkan sangat-sangat cantik. Ku langsung segera menolongnya.

 **End sasuke POV**

'' Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya sasuke. ''eh?emm..ano.. aku baik-baik saja''jawab sakura. ''sepertinya kakimu terluka, sebaiknya harus cepat ditangani sebelum terjadi infeksi'' ucap sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin.'' Cepat naik kemobilku aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini'' ucap sasuke. ''ehh? Ti-tidak usah aku bisa sendiri kok, lagi pula—'' ucapan sakura terpotong gara-gara sasuke menggendongnya ala bridel style dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah sakura memerah ketika sasukke menggendongnya, yang dibilang cukup romantis. Banyak orang-orang yang melihat kejadian ini sembari terbengong-bengong, itu malah membuat wajah sakura semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus. '' sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri!'' ucap sakura sembari berusah melepaskan diri dari sasuke

''ch.. aku akan bertanggung jawab, termasuk menangani lukamu, aku tak mau sampai ditangkap polisi nantinya, bisa-bisa disebut tabrak lari'' ucap sasuke dingin.' Ternyata sasuke tak berubah ia tetap menjadi pria yang dingin seperti dulu' benak sakura. Sasuke memasukan sakura kedalam mobil mewahnya itu di kursi depan.

Didalam mobil tak ada yang berbicara dan tak ada yang mau bicara duluan, hanya terdengar rintihan sakura sembari memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. ''apa itu sakit?''tanya sasuke ''ya iyalah sakit! Sudah tau lututku berdarah ya pasti sakit!'' omel sakura pada sasuke, sakura sangat membenci pria ini, tetapi sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hati sakura bahwa ia juga masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada pria ini. Dalam mobil sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan sakura, ia menyeringai 'sempurna dan cantik.. hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?! Apa aku menyukainya? Apa aku mencintainya?'' tanya sasuke pada diri sendiri, pertanyaan itu terus berputar pada benak sasuke sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil mewah itu. Sasuke membawa sakura keruang tunggu, ''diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana'' ucap sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab ucapan sasuke, ia malah memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, ia tak mau bertatap muka dengan pria yang dibencinya. Sasuke tak menghiraukan reaksi sakura yang tak menjawab ucapanya, ia segera pergi untuk memanggil dokter.'kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan pria bodoh itu, pria yang sangat menyebalkan, dia yang menyebabkan hatiku terluka dan sekarang tubuhku terluka juga karnanya, apa yang ia mau? Apa ia belum puas melukai hatiku..' benak sakura, setetes air mata muncul dari ujung matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh kebawah, sakura menangis.. wanita itu menangis kedua kalinya gara-gara pria itu..

Tanpa sakura ketahui , sedari tadi sasuke melihat sakura saat menangis, rasa penyesalan serasa memenuhi hati pria tersebut. ' maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud melukaimu sakura ' benak sasuke, ia tak berani langsung meminta maaf pada wanita itu, ia tak mau meminta maaf karna egonya yang tinggi, tetapi sasuke berusaha untuk tidak melukai wanita itu lagi, entah kenapa ketika melihat sakura menangis hati sasuke terasa sangat sedih, ia ingin melihat wajah bahagia sakura seperti masa SMA dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura dan sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, nampak lutut sakura terlilit oleh perban, dokter bilang lutut sakura tidak apa-apa hanya mengeluarkan sedikit pendaraahan. '' cepat masuk kedalam mobilku akan kuantar kau pulang'' ucap sasuke dingin, apa boleh buat.. kaki sakura sekarang tengah sakit, mau tak mau sakura menerima ajakan sasuke, ia berjala pincang menuju mobil sasuke. Didalam mobil tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sakura memandang ke samping jendela, sedangkan sasuke menyetir dengan serius, sampai akhirnya ada juga yang bersuara '' alamat rumahmu dimana'' tanya sasuke dingin '' Aku tak memiliki rumah tapi aku menyewa kontrakan di Jalan Cempaka no 15'' jawab sakura. Ya hanya percakapan singkat diantara mereka berdua, setelah percakapan tadi tak ada lagi yang berbicara... Mereka sampai disebuah kontrakan sakura. 'sederhana' kata itulah yang terlintas dalam benak sasuke ketika melihat kontrakan sakura yang bagus namun tak berlebihan. Sesampainya mereka dipintu depan, sakura berbalik menghadap sasuke, mau tak mau sakura harus bersifat baik pada sasuke karna pria ini telah menolongnya. '' kau mau mampir dulu?atau tidak'' tanya sakura baik '' tidak, aku ada meeting dengan perusahaan Hyuga'' jawab sasuke datar '' baiklah, terimakasih telah menolongku'' ucap sakura sambil tersenyum simpul pada sasuke, senyuman yang sasuke ingin lihat sedari tadi. Entah kenapa setelah melihat sakura tersenyum kepadanya jantung sasuke berdetak lebih cepat.. ' ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa berdetak cepat sekali ' tanya benak sasuke pada diri sendiri '' baiklah aku masuk duluan'' ucap sakura ramah, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, sakura langsung masuk ke kontarakanya dan menutup pintunya. Sakura masih ada dibalik pintu ia memegang erat dadanya 'kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi dagdigdug begini setelah bertatapan dengan pria menyebalkan itu, apa aku mencintainya lagi ?setelah sekian lama kucoba untuk melupakan sasuke' ucap benak sakura.

#TBC

 **Haahh alhamdulilah gengs aku berhasil membuat ff pertama ku ini ^_^,, ya yang pertama aku bikin sasusaku,,, maaf gaje ya readers,,maklum ini yang pertama hihihi,, oh ya readers minta review sama follownya yaaa,, mudah kok readers klik review yang berada di bawah lalu isi nama masing-masing, lalu tinggal kasih komentarnya kirim dehh,, minta dukunganya ya readers biar makin semangat ngelanjutinyaaa**

 ***makasih***


	2. sahabat lama

Chapter: 2 Sahabat Lama

 **Sasusaku fic ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto does**

 **Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Happy reading ! ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauh dari kontrakan Sakura, ia ingin membatalkan meetingnya dengan perusahaan hyuga,, ia penat, dan butuh istirahat,, apalagi sasuke baru saja bertemu dengan sakura dan sakura tersenyum tulus padanya,, membuat sasuke semakin penat, tapi hal yang ini bukan penat gara-gara lelah bekerja, tetapi penat gara-gara cinta...

Ia bergerak menuju mobilnya ia berniat mampir ke bar untuk menghilangkan rasa yang dialaminya, saat melihat sakura tersenyum padanya, jantungnya yang hampir copot, berdetak lebih cepat, membuat sasuke muak dengan semua rasa ini, sepertinya sasuke membutuhkan sedikit refresing, yaa.. tempatnya adalah bar, tempat yang sering sasuke kunjungi saat ia sedang banyak masalah.

Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya,,, biasanya ia akan menyetir mobilnya dengan serius, tetapi kali ini ada yang beda, pikiranya tertuju pada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja ia temui,, Sakura, sambil menyetir ia masih membayangkan wajah wanita itu, cantik, lembut, baik pula.. ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal karna pernah menyakitinya dulu,,ia merasa bersalah sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak mau minta maaf pada sakura,,ia gengsi meminta maaf pada seseorang, tapi apa dengan wanita yang ia sendiri cintai haruskah sasuke gengsi?

.

.

.

Ia sampai disebuah bar yang cukup besar, ia berjalan masuk kedalam bar itu, ia menuju seorang pelayan yang sedang duduk ditempat pemesanan,

"1 wine anggur" ucap sasuke pada pelayan itu dengan dingin bahkan sangat-sangat dingin sampai-sampai membuat si pelayang lansung mengangguk-ngangguk saking takutnya.

Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari tempat duduk untuknya, namun saat ia menengok kesebelah kiri ia mendapati seorang pria yang tengah duduk disebuah meja , ia kenal pria itu 'itu..Dobe' benaknya, ia berjalan menuju pria itu mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar pria yang ia kenal.

"Naruto" ucapnya dingin, yap.. pria itu adalah Naruto sahabatnya saat masa SMA, sasuke begitu hafal dengan sahabatnya ini.

" Kau..? Temeeee! " ucap Naruto menjerit girang sambil memeluk sasuke, naruto sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini, sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu,,terakhir mereka bertemu saat pelulusan SMA.

"ch,,kau tak usah memeluku seperti ini baka dobe! Ini tempat umum!"balas sasuke kesal,,

" Kau ini temeee! Masih sama saja seperti dulu,,sikapmu tak berubah sama sekali " jawab naruto kesal pada sasuke

"Hn?" balas sasuke

"huh! yasudahlah tak usah diperpanjang! Baka teme!"balas naruto sebal

" Kau datag sendiri, bukan? Duduk disini aja temee,,aku kebetulan juga datang sendiri kok "tambah naruto

"Hn" jawab sasuke datar.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan naruto, sasuke bingung dengan sahabat lamanya ini, sejak dulu sampai sekarag sikap naruto tak ada yang berubah. Diperhatikan sedari tadi oleh sasuke naruto malah cungangas-cungenges, senyum-senyum sendiri, mencoba mengajak ngobrol dengan sasuke,,padahal sasuke hanya membalas seperlunya.

" Hei _Dobe_ apa kau bisa menghilangkan sikap konyolmu itu?! Kau seperti orang gila yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri _Baka!_ " tegur sasuke dingin

" Biarkan saja ini kan diri aku, aku mau berbuat apa saja kan terserah aku weeee,,"balas naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Huhh yaa mau diapakan lagi,,naruto ya tetap naruto yang mempunyai sikap konyol itu,,sasuke menatap bosan pada naruto, tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka yang tengah duduk itu. Pelayan itu membawakan 2 buah bir, yang satu berwarna ungu berbau anggur milik sasuke, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna kuning berbau lemon milik naruto,,yaa naruto itu penggila lemon, entah mengapa naruto sangat menyukai lemon,,padahalkan lemon rasanya asam..

" Silahkan tuan"ucap pelayan itu,,

" Terimakasih"balas naruto pada pelayan itu

Si pelayan hanya tersenyum membalasnya, sedangkan sasuke? Ia tak membalas apapun,,ia malah memperhatikan minumanya itu dengan keadaan muka yang sangat kacau, naruto perlahan memperhatikan sahabatnya itu,, naruto tahu,,sangat-sangat tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang dalam masalah,, tetapi naruto tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya ini, naruto mencoba bertanya pada sahababatnya.

" Kau kenapa sasuke? Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah? Jika iya maka berceritalah padaku,,mungkin aku bisa membantu" tanya naruto ramah,,

" Hn, aku memang sedang dalam masalah,,masalah yang sangat rumit,,"balas sasuke frustasi,,

" hah? Kau sedang dalam masalah apa?" Tanya naruto lagi,,

" Cinta"balas sasuke dengan ada sedikit kemerah-merahan di pipinya,,

naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya ini langsung terawa besar

" jhahahaha,, kau ini tumben sekali kau bermasalah dengan yang namanya cinta jhahaha"

ledek naruto pada sasuke,, sasuke menatap tajam pada naruto, naruto yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menahan tawanya, dengan mengembungkan pipinya,,

" Diam kau _Dobe!"_ bentak sasuke pada naruto.

"huhhffttt iyayayayaya maaf maaf temee kau jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Membuatku takut tahu!" balas naruto,,

sasuke diam tak membalas ucapan naruto,, sasuke terlalu berlarut dalam masalahnya ini,,

" Coba kau ceritakan masalah tentang cintamu itu"ucap naruto serius,,

" Tadi saat aku akan berangkat bekerja, aku hampir menabrak orang-" balas sasuke terpotong

" hah? Untung baru hampirrr" tambah naruto lega,

" dan orang itu adalah Sakura" tambah sasuke,,

mendengar tambahan kata dari sasuke , membuat naruto membulatkan matanya, naruto terkejut sungguh-sungguh terkejut, bagaimana tidak,, sakura merupakan sahabatnya dan bahkan sekarang sakura bekeja ditempat yang sama denganya.

" Apa kau gila temeeeee?! Kau hampir menabrak sakura?!" teriak naruto saat mendengar ucapan sasuke.

" Hn" Balas sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

" huhh _bakabakabakabaka_ seharusnya kau kalau menyetir lebih hati-hati dong _baka_ TEME!,, tapi sakura-chan tidak apa-apa kan?,,kalau sampai sakura-chan kenapa-napa akan ku jitak muka dingin mu itu!" omel naruto pada sasuke,,entah mengapa naruto aneh,,sangat-sangat aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya ini yang selalu menunjukan sikap dingin, datar, watados, waa'as lagi...

" Dia mengalami luka pada lututnya-" ucapan sasuke lagi-lagi terpotong sebab naruto langsung mengoceh

" WHAT?! Apa katamu?! Sakura-chan terluka?! SAAASSUUUKKEE!, kau ini bisa-bisanya membuat sakura-chan terluka lagi! Apa kau belum puas melukai hatinya hah?! Apa kau tak mengetahui bahwa sakura-chan itu telah RAHET hatinya hah?! Sakura-chan sudah sangat-sangat RAHET,,!" Omel naruto lagi pada sasuke sembari melotot pada sasuke.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sahabatnya yaitu naruto, tentu ia tak menerima ia diperlakukan seperti ini, sasuke bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk mengomeli naruto

" Hei kau _baka_ dobe! Dengarkan dulu aku bicara! Aku kan belum selesai bicara! Kau sudah langsung saja menyerenteng!" amarah sasuke meluap... naruto yang kaget sekaligus takut akan tindakan sasuke tadi langsung mengunci mulutnya, naruto tak menyangka bahwa sasuke ternyata juga bisa marah, setau naruto sahabatnya ini jarang sekali berbicara,,bahkan sasuke hanya bicara seperlunya,, dan sekarang, merupakan fenomena istimewaaaa,, sasuke marah..yaa seorang uchiha sasuke marahhhh...

" maaf teme" ucap naruto takut pada sahabatnya

" Hn, sakura sekarang baik-baik saja, sudah kutangani lukanya" balas sasuke datar

" Syukurlah,, lalu? Kau ada masalah cinta denganya? " tanya naruto merayu pada sasuke

" ch, kau sekali lagi kau merayuku akan ku ancam gadismu!" balas sasuke sinis

"eehh? Okokok maaf-maaf,, lalu bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya naruto langsung to the point

" sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya" ucap sasuke singkat, padat, jelas.

" Hah? Serius kau teme? Kau baru berkata apa tadi?" balas naruto tak percaya dengan perkataan sasuke,, ya tentu saja naruto tak percaya,, setau naruto sasuke itu tak pernah mencintai seorang wanita, bahkan saat sakura menyatakan cintanya pun sasuke menolaknya dengan pahit,,,dan sekarang si _baka_ teme itu malah mencintainya ^^

" Hn, aku serius dobe, dan kuminta kau tidak memberitahukan masalah ini pada siapapun" ucap sasuke memperingatkan

" okkk,, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu ini teme,, aku akan mendukungmu!" balas naruto semangat ^_^

" Hn" balas sasuke datar

" by the way sakura bekerja diperusahaan ku looohh" ucap naruto tersenyum jahil

" Hn?" tanya sasuke dingin

" hihihi,, aku yang memaksanya hehe,, lagi pula dia kan bercita-cita untuk menjadi sekertaris perusahaan,, ya sudah aku memaksanya untuk menjadi sekertaris peruahaan ku hihi" jawab naruto sembari tersenyum.

" Hn,, kau punya nomb hpnya?" tanya sasuke penasaran namun tetap diselimuti wajah yang dingin

"tentuuu bahkan pinya pun aku punya weee" balas naruto meledek

"berikan padaku, melauli e-mail" jawab sasuke dingin

" okkk,, "

"sekali lagi awas kalau kau memberitahu pada orang lain tentang masalah ini akan ku ancam gadismu"

"iyaiya" jawab naruto santai

Mereka meminum wine masing-masing dan juga diiringi oleh suara canda naruto,,mereka terlalu lama mengobrol yaaaa walaupun naruto yang memulai pembicaraanya yang gajebo juga heboh dan terdahsyat, namun sasuke juga tetap menanggapinya yaaa walaupun dengan dingin dan SPJ (Singkat,Padat,Jelas),, sampai akhirnya naruto membuka mulutnya.

" Astaga temee, aku lupa malam ini aku ada _dinner_ dengan Hinata " Ucap naruto kaget. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun,,ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa ia penasaran.

" Maaf teme sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu disini, aku harus cepat-cepat menjemput Hinata, inipun aku sudah telat " tambah naruto

"Hn, dan cepat kirimkan" sasuke memberi kode. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sasuke,,namun dengan cepat naruto mengangguk bertanda ia mnegerti maksud dari sasuke ' _cepat kirimkan nomb sakura lewat e-mail'_ itulah yang dimaksud sasuke. Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung melesat pergi dan meninggalkan sasuke.

.

.

.

 **#TBC**

 **Yeeeahhh akhirnya updet juga chapter 2 ..! aduuhh maaf readers di chp 2 ini gak ada romantis-romantisnyaa maafff,, tapi tenang readers nanti di chap 3 bakalan ada kok,, dijamin HALAL MAMAH TAU SENDIRI PILIH BERSEMI KEMBALI HALAL jhahaha (sorry author nya miring),,oh ya makasih para readers yang udah ngefollow sama reviewnya,,maaf belum sempat dibales tapi diusahain dibales kok,, sekali lagi minta dukunganyaaa**

 **see you in chapter 3 ^_^**


End file.
